Crying Bloody Murder
Crying Bloody Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-first case of the game and the first case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the first case to take place in Europe. Plot At the International Crime Agency's European Headquarters, Ceirios informed the player, who was newly promoted from the Greycott Police Department, that the organization is a top-ranking police agency that does not answer to anything but justice by all means necessary. The player had no problem meeting the Agency's expectations, so Ceirios introduced them to Chief Irene Cross. Europe has been the victim of tree spiking and arson as of late and the Chief wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. The player was then sent to Big Ben with Glenn to patrol. Unexpectedly, Glenn and the player found Edmund Laud, the Archbishop of Canterbury, with multiple stab wounds on his body. Zaire, the Agency's coroner, deduced that the killer used a very long sharp blade to pierce the victim's body judging by how deep the wounds were. After the player met the rest of their co-workers, they investigated the St Giles' Cathedral in Edinburgh, Scotland and the Botanic Gardens in Belfast, Ireland, as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation: the architect of the Big Ben, Sir Gilbert Giles, who deemed the Archbishop as a religious hypocrite and tried to steal the Veil of Veronica from him, thinking he wasn't worthy of possessing it; Princess Eleanor Spencer of Wales, who argued with the Archbishop after discovering that he was laundering funds from the Catholic Church to his personal bank account; Andrew Armstrong, the Bishop of Edinburgh, who was attacked by the Archbishop after he tried to expose his secret of money laundering; tourist Tina Maddox, who harassed the Archbishop for personal reasons; and ecologist and foreign student Lia Harper, who held a personal grudge against the Archbishop for his recent actions on the environment. After identifying the murder weapon to be a 15th century sword called the Zweihänder, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Princess Eleanor Spencer of Wales as Edmund's killer. Eleanor hated Glenn's sudden accusation of homicide, but the police artist-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Eleanor refused to kill anyone, but discovering the Archbishop's secret drove her over the edge. As the team already knew, Edmund was laundering money from the Catholic Church to fund his own luxurious lifestyle but what only Eleanor knew is that the Archbishop was attempting to ruin the Royal Family by continuing his money laundering. Doing so would result in Eleanor no longer being the Princess of Wales. Not willing to allow this to happen, Eleanor took matters into her own hands and lured the Archbishop to the top of the Big Ben to assassinate him. This led to an argument which led to Eleanor stabbing Edmund until he bled to death. Glenn opted to ship the princess to International Court. Judge Bloodworth was not pleased about the Princess of Wales being on trial for grand homicide, but went ahead to ask Eleanor how she pleaded for the murder of Edmund Laud. Eleanor pleaded guilty given the overwhelming evidence the player had against her. Judge Bloodworth chose to sentence Eleanor to 30 years in jail with no parole possibility for the manslaughter of the Archbishop of Canterbury. Moments after arresting the Princess of Wales, the player is congratulated by the Agency staff for arresting their first killer. However, their work is not done yet as Chief Cross suspects Lia Harper may be a part of the organization terrorizing Europe and the press has reported the Crown Jewels being stolen. Cross sends the player to interrogate her and investigate Big Ben once more. Lia denies being a part of any organization, saying that she protects the environment independently. When the team finds her diary with plans to make Europe completely green by all means necessary, Lia felt upset and stated she would never endanger the lives of others to meet her goal. Meanwhile, the team found the missing Crown Jewels in the Big Ben and found Sir Gilbert Giles' DNA on it. When interrogated, Gilbert apparently found the Crown Jewels hidden in the sewers of London and took it back to the Big Ben to hide it from the true thieves. The ICA decides to let Gilbert go. After the team deals with these issues, Andrew requested the team's immediate help of finding the Pope, who was supposed to visit the St. Giles' Cathedral but vanished. The team found the Pope's hat with a strange device inside it which is revealed to be a tracking device belonging to an organization called Global Green with Lia Harper being the owner of said tracking device. Lia admitted that Global Green is an eco-terrorist organization dead set on making Europe being an eco-friendly continent. The team almost arrests her, but Lia sets off a smoke bomb and flees. Aleks happily reports to the Chief and the player that Global Green keeps track of where its members are, but only two of them are in the field. Lia's tracking device is in Madrid, Spain while another person named "Weak Gall Nor" is in Athens, Greece. The press reports the Pope is missing and the ICA is slandered for not preventing it. Angry but determined, Chief Cross sends the player to Madrid while Glenn stays behind to ensure no other attacks occur in the United Kingdom. Summary Victim *'Edmund Laud' (stabbed multiple times until he bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Zweihänder' Killer *'Eleanor Spencer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream *The suspect knows Latin Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy *The suspect is female Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a poppy *The suspect is female Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats beignets Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female Killer's Profile *The Killer uses anti-aging cream. *The Killer knows Latin. *The Killer eats beignets. *The Killer wears a poppy. *The Killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Big Ben. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Note; Victim identified: Edmund Laud; New Suspect: Sir Gilbert Giles) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note) * Analyze Note. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows Latin) * Question Sir Gilbert Giles about the murder. (Prerequisite: Play Big Ben as a task; New Crime Scene: Cathedral Altar) * Investigate Cathedral Altar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sir Gilbert Giles; Clues: Locked Security Camera, Trash Bag) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Eleanor Spencer) * Ask Eleanor Spencer why she argued with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Faded Bible) * Examine Faded Bible. (Result: Angry Message) * Analyze Angry Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Andrew Armstrong) * Talk to Andrew Armstrong about his angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses anti-aging cream) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Examine Suspect Description. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Suspect: Tina Maddox) * Ask Tina Maddox what she was doing at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Tina identified by Description) * Investigate Botanic Gardens. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Crucifix, Syringe) * Examine Crucifix. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Andrew's Blood) * Question Andrew Armstrong about his blood on the crucifix. (Prerequisite: Andrew's Blood identified on Crucifix) * Examine Syringe. (Result: Orange Crystals) * Analyze Orange Crystals. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lia Harper; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Altar Steps) * Confront Lia Harper about her poisonous syringe. (Prerequisite: Orange Crystals analyzed) * Investigate Altar Steps. (Prerequisite: Orange Crystals analyzed; Clues: Pile of Clothes, Locked USB Key) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Sword) * Analyze Sword. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Zweihänder; Evidence: Killer eats beignets) * Examine Locked USB Key. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) * Talk to Eleanor Spencer about the Archbishop's secret. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Lia Harper about her attack on the cathedral. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Glasshouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Object, Faded Poster) * Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Veil) * Analyze Veil. (06:00:00) * Talk to Sir Gilbert Giles about him stealing the Veil of Veronica. (Prerequisite: Veil analyzed) * Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Notice Poster) * Ask Tina Maddox why the victim issued her for trespassing. (Prerequisite: Notice Poster unraveled) * Investigate Great Bell. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Torn Fabric, Wooden Crate) * Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Poppy) * Analyze Poppy. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a poppy) * Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Bayonet) * Analyze Bayonet. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (1/6). (No stars) God's Green Earth (1/6) * Talk to Lia Harper about her ecology movement. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Botanic Gardens. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lia Harper; Clue: Faded Journal) * Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Diary) * Analyze Diary. (06:00:00) * Question Lia Harper about the recent European attacks. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: Go Green Shirt) * Investigate Big Ben. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth; Clue: Shopping Bags) * Examine Shopping Bags. (Result: Crown Jewels) * Examine Crown Jewels. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) * Ask Sir Gilbert Giles about the crown jewels. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See what is troubling Andrew Armstrong. (All tasks before must be completed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Cathedral Altar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Andrew Armstrong; Clue: Pope's Hat) * Examine Pope's Hat. (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device. (09:00:00) * Arrest Lia Harper and ask her where the Pope is. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * Ironically, this case is taken after the idiom "cry bloody murder," which means "to scream as if something very serious has happened, especially unnecessarily." * This case is currently the only one in the game to take place in three different countries. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)